


Thinking like a Tinker

by weakinteraction



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: The morning after the end of Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Tink woke up, decidedly lacking in her usual enthusiasm for the day. It took a moment for her to remember why: the party after the Four Seasons Festival -- which was also a celebration of their victory over the pirates and the return of Zarina -- had gone on for hours and involved rather more dandelion wine than she usually indulged in.

In fact, she wasn't entirely sure she remembered getting home. That mystery was solved, however, when she stretched her arms and found herself hitting the still-sleeping form of Vidia, curled up next to her in the narrow bed.

"Hey!" Vidia said. She sat up in the bed and blinked blearily. "Oh," she said, as she realised where she was.

"Good to see you too, _sweetie_ ," Tink said.

Vidia frowned. "Did we ...?"

"Would you mind if we had?" Tink responded, trying to cover for the fact that she had no idea herself.

"Accidentally" ending up in bed together had become a semi-regular occurrence for the two of them ever since the business on the mainland a few years back with the human girl Lizzy and her father. It usually seemed to follow moments of tension in their relationship, near-death situations, or parties. Recent events counted for all three, when you took into account all the comments Vidia had made about how she felt about temporarily being a tinker fairy thanks to Zarina's experimental pixie dust

They had never quite managed to have a discussion about the status of their relationship that didn't lead to an argument that itself led to falling back into bed together. Their friends viewed it all with a mixture of amused tolerance and a certain relief that there was a safety valve for releasing the tension that sometimes built up between them.

"No, we didn't do anything," Vidia said eventually. "You were too out of it."

"Hey!"

"It's true," Vidia said. "I flew you home, you invited me into bed, and within a minute you were snoring away."

"I do not snore!" Tink said hotly. "And you stayed."

"Well, I was tired after the party too," Vidia admitted. "It is quite a long way back to the sour plum tree." She swung herself out of the other side of the bed. "Still, I suppose there's nothing to stop me heading back now."

"No," Tink said wistfully. "I guess not."

Vidia laughed. "Oh, Tink. Only you would think a night where we literally _only_ slept together was more significant than all those times when we 'slept together'."

"See you around, then," Tink said.

Vidia helped herself to a sprinkle of pixie dust from Tink's supply and fluttered towards the door. Half way there, though, she stopped and picked up one of the Lost Things on Tink's workbench. "What's this?" she asked, picking up a length of golden chain.

"Ooh, it's from a pocket watch," Tink said eagerly, propping herself up in bed. "But I think it would be great for some sort of pulley system in the depot, to make things easier for the dust-kee--" A sudden realisation struck her. "Hey! You've _never_ asked me about my Lost Things before. You _are_ still thinking like a tinker." As the party had been winding down last night there had been a lively discussion about whether the talent switching had had any lasting effect. The only ones who had thought it hadn't had been Zarina -- whose earnest talk about the theoretical impossibility of such a thing has clearly been largely motivated by guilt -- and Vidia, who was determined that she certainly was not a tinker.

"What? No! I just thought it was pretty, that's all." Vidia held it against her neck.

"You know, you were a pretty good tinker fairy," Tink said. "Making the egg into a boat was inspired."

"Stop saying that!"

"You wouldn't be getting so riled up if you didn't know that I was right," Tink said, thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to needle her. So often it was the other way around.

And then there was a gust of wind scattering light objects all over the room, as Vidia flew at top speed. For the briefest moment, Tink thought that she had flown away in high dudgeon, but then she realised that she was tied to the bed by the same chain they had just been talking about. Vidia was standing to one side, her imposing six inch height further accentuated by the fact that she was floating a little way off the ground.

"Vidia! What are you doing?"

"Just thinking like a tinker," Vidia said slowly, a dangerous smile growing on her lips. "But I was right. It _does_ look pretty."

"Vidia..."

"Ask me to untie you and I will," Vidia said.

Tink blushed and looked away as she gave her non-answer.

Vidia smiled triumphantly. "Thought not." She put a hand on the top of Tink's thigh, sliding it under her skirt. "After all, I don't think even you could tell me with a straight face that all this--" she reached the top of her leg and pressed into her mound "--is just some sort of residual water talent thing."

"No," Tink said sheepishly. "You know it's not."

"This really turns you on, doesn't it?" Vidia said. "I should have thought of this years ago."

"But you didn't," Tink said, crinkling her nose. "Because you hadn't learned to think like a tinker."

Vidia laughed. "For someone in the position you're in, you're awfully brave. Fine, I admit it. There are some things your talent is useful for after all." As she spoke, Vidia removed her clothes - -- she had to land again briefly to wriggle her wings through the slits in the back of her tunic and climbed onto the bed so that she was straddling Tink.

"You aren't talking about tinkering any more, are you?" Tink said as Vidia fluttered upwards and towards her. The close proximity of her naked body would normally be enough to have Tink kissing and caressing her all over, but being unable to do so was if anything more arousing.

"Well," Vidia said. "Not just tinkering, anyway." Still beating her wings to avoid putting any pressure on Tink's arms, she lowered herself minutely so that Tink could begin licking her. "I've long known that your tongue has its own special magic."

Vidia was, if anything, more turned on than Tink, and it didn't take long at all to reach the point where she floated away from Tink without realising that she had until she hit the ceiling. Tink suppressed a giggle at Vidia's loud "Owww!"

When Vidia came back down to the ground, still rubbing the back of her head, she said, "I guess I'd better untie you now."

Tink bit her lip for a moment before saying, "You don't have to do it straight away ..."


End file.
